Love or Hate?
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Yin é um anjo. Yuck é um diabo. Lutam um contra o outro, sem saber que um é o outro. E mais, eles se gostam sem saber que brigam. E o que acontecerá na revelação? YinXYuck
1. Como tudo começou

Love or Hate?

**Capítulo 1. - Como tudo começou.**

YIN NARRAÇÃO.

Todos sabem que o povo do céu e o povo do inferno se odeiam. Mas qual é o motivo? Alguém já se perguntou? Nesta história, conto uma possibilidade dessa guerra. Antes de começar, meu nome é Yin. Ou era Yin. Caso não tenha entendido, eu vou explicar. Sofri um acidente de ônibus quando tinha 13 anos, e morri. Isso mesmo, eu morri. Você deve estar se perguntando: se eu morri, como posso estar falando com você agora? Já chego lá. Por ter tido bom comportamento na minha vida passada, fui para o céu. Ou seja, virei anja! Mas quando eu morri e fui para o céu, estava acontecendo uma guerra entre o céu e o inferno por causa de uma fonte de energia. O nome dessa fonte era Luminary. Não sei por que a chamavam assim, acho que era por causa da iluminação que tinha. Bom, vou começar com a guerra. Zeus e Satanás estavam duelando no inferno por causa da fonte Luminary. A briga foi feia. Satanás estava com a fonte, quando Zeus chegou e a tirou da mão dele no seu momento de distração. Claro que Satanás não deixou barato e começou um duelo de força com Zeus. A última coisa que me disseram foi que a fonte estava nas mãos de Zeus, quando desapareceu de repente. Ele chegou ao céu furioso, depois da batalha. Agora teria que recuperar a fonte Luminary antes que caísse nas mãos de Satanás. Mas desta vez, ele não iria.

-ATENÇÃO! EU QUERO TODOS OS ANJOS NA SALA DA ASSEMBLEIA! AGORA!- berrou ele, pelo auto-falante. Todos estavam na sala de aula angelical quando ouvimos o recado, inclusive minha melhor-amiga e eu.

-O que será que Zeus quer falar com a gente?- perguntou minha melhor-amiga para mim. Seu nome era Lina, e estava no mesmo ônibus que eu quando morri.

-Eu não sei! Deve ser algo bem importante pra estar interrompendo a aula!- respondi, sem estar muito atenta. Os professores não tiveram escolha e nos liberaram. Todos nós fomos para a assembléia, não só a minha turma, como também as turmas avançadas. Infelizmente, eu pertencia às turmas atrasadas. E eu era a mais atrasada! O que fazia todos gozarem de mim, com exceção de Lina. Todos entraram no salão e se acomodaram nas cadeiras.

-Eu sinto interromper a aula de vocês, mas tenho um comunicado muito importante!- avisou Zeus, depois que todos nós nos acomodamos. -Como todos sabem, luto com Satanás pela fonte Luminary, que todos conhecem! Mas aconteceu algo imprevisto: a fonte está desaparecida, e deve ser encontrada antes de Satanás!

-E o que nós temos a ver com isso?- perguntou a Lina, sem entender nada. Achei que Zeus ia ficar bravo com a pergunta, mas ele respondeu, calmamente:

-Desta vez, irei mandar um de vocês pra procurar a fonte!

A assembléia de anjos ficou muda. Nós teríamos que lutar contra Satanás?

-E quem o Senhor vai mandar? Eu receio que será um dos melhores!- respondeu uma aluna chamada Saranóia. Ela pertencia à turma das adiantadas. E por ser a mais adiantada, se achava o máximo.

-Não sei ainda! A chance de ser escolhido será igual para todos, porque vou fazer um sorteio! Coloquem o nome no papel cheio de números que está passando!

Um professor anjo deu o papel pra mim. Depois de escrever meu nome, passei adiante pra Lina. Levou uma meia hora pra lista ficar preenchida com os nomes de todos os alunos. Zeus tinha uma urna cheia de números na sua frente, e tirou um.

-Com certeza a Saranóia vai rir muito da gente se o anjo escolhido for ela!- comentou a Lina, comigo.

-Tem mais de 500 anjos aqui! Nem ela, nem nós seremos escolhidas!- respondi, bem pessimista.

-O sorteado é o anjo número 237, que é... -Zeus ficou mudo naquela hora. Estranhei a reação dele, já que ele cochichou o nome para meu professor.

-Eu não acredito que sortearam um anjo do grupo mais atrasado!- reclamou a Saranóia. Ri discretamente.

-Yin!- chamou meu professor. Achei que ele ia me dar uma bronca por ter rido de Saranóia.

-E... eu não fiz nada! Apenas dei uma risada!- tentei explicar, mas ele respondeu:

-Fique de pé e venha até aqui!

Sem alternativa, fiquei de pé e fui até o professor.

-Você ficará encarregada de recuperar a fonte Luminary!- avisou Zeus. Naquela hora, fiquei muda.

-O QUÊ?- berrou Saranóia, furiosa. -VAI MANDAR ESSA PERDEDORA?

-Sorteio é sorteio! Venha comigo, Yin! Vou lhe dar algumas instruções!


	2. O lado inimigo

**Capítulo 2. - O lado inimigo.**

YUCK NARRAÇÃO.

Esperava qualquer coisa da tal reunião. Menos isso. Tudo por causa de uma fonte de energia idiota. Por que Satanás queria tanto essa fonte, afinal? Pra provar a Zeus que era melhor que ele? E ainda me mete no meio da história. Meu nome é Yuck. Sou um dos piores alunos da escola do inferno. Pior no sentido de ser péssimo nas matérias. Foi por isso que Satanás me mandou atrás da tal fonte Luminary, e eu topei só pra não repetir o ano. Meu irmão mais velho é professor e o braço direito de Satanás. Tem vezes que eu odeio essa mania de querer mandar em mim por causa da posição. Mas lá estava eu. No ônibus que ia pra escola. Você se pergunta o que eu fazia num ônibus escolar? Bom, é que eu vivo na terra com a forma normal, sem rabo de diabinho. Não imagina como é duro ter duas vidas. Mas como a fonte Luminary caiu na terra, era melhor ser normal no momento pra procurá-la. Voltando a historia, estava no ônibus escolar. Meu melhor amigo Yang, que era como eu, estava ao meu lado no banco.

-Desta vez, seu irmão exagerou! E Satanás também!- cochichou Yang pra mim. Se falasse em voz alta, o pessoal ia achar que éramos loucos ou exorcistas. -Você tem idéia de como é a tal fonte de energia Luminary?

-Só sei que é uma coisa luminosa que caiu na terra! O duro vai ser lutar contra Zeus! Ele também está atrás da tal fonte!- respondi, lembrando de tudo que Satanás me disse. Início do flashback.

-Eu vou ter que recuperar uma fonte de energia e lutar contra Zeus... SÓ PRA NÃO REPETIR O ANO?- berrei com Satanás e meu irmão.

-E ainda acha pouco? Sabe-se lá o que Zeus pode fazer se tiver essa energia nas mãos!- respondeu Satanás. Fiz bico e resmunguei:

-Você pode se virar muito bem sem a fonte!

-MAS ELE QUER A FONTE! VAI LOGO! E LEVE O YANG COM VOCÊ!- berrou meu irmão, me fazendo sumir dali rapidinho. Fim do flashback.

-Por que eu tive que vir junto, afinal? O irmão é seu, não meu, pra me dizer o que fazer!- resmungou o Yang. -Ele acha que manda na gente só por que é nosso superior?

Fiquei surpreso com a resposta de Yang e abri um sorriso maroto.

-Você tem razão, Yang! Vamos procurar a fonte e lutar bravamente, e mesmo se perdermos, não precisamos nos preocupar! Fora do inferno, nem Satanás, nem meu irmão mandam na gente!

-É isso aí!

-Já estamos chegando, pessoal!- avisou o motorista do ônibus. E, de fato, estávamos chegando.


	3. A chegada na escola

**Capítulo 3. - A chegada na escola.**

YIN NARRAÇÃO.

Com a ajuda de uma "arma" que Zeus me deu, consegui abrir um portal para o lugar em que ficaria até achar a fonte Luminary: uma escola da terra. Felizmente, o diretor desta escola era um amigo de Zeus, ou se espantaria ao ver uma garota de asas e auréola.

-Você deve ser Yin! Zeus me avisou que viria para cá! Bem vinda!- cumprimentou o diretor, apertando minha mão.

-Sou eu mesma!- respondi, sorrindo.

-Prazer! Olha, se você vai estudar aqui, vai ter que esconder essas asas e essa auréola! As pessoas não estão acostumadas a ver anjos!

-Como eu vou fazer isso? Zeus não me deu nada pra esconder minhas asas e minha auréola!

-Isto aqui vai ajudar!

Ele me estendeu um colar. Coloquei no pescoço e, no mesmo instante, minhas asas e minha auréola sumiram. Fiquei com a aparência de uma coelha normal.

-Incrível! Mas como eu faço pra voltar a ter asas e auréola?

-É só colocar a mão no colar e dizer "voltar a ser anja"! Pra ficar com aparência de coelha, é só dizer "forma de coelha"!

-Bem bolado!

-Agora é melhor você ir aproveitar o resto do tempo que tem antes do sinal tocar! Quando ele tocar, volte aqui!

-Está bem!

Saí da sala do diretor e fui para o pátio. Sentei num banco e fiquei olhando as crianças brincarem e os adolescentes conversarem. Abri um sorriso ao ver isso. Nunca imaginei que voltaria a viver de novo.

-Oi! Você é nova aqui no colégio?- perguntou uma garota de uns 13 anos, se sentando ao meu lado no banco. Afirmei que sim balançando a cabeça. -Meu nome é Smoke! E o seu?

-Yin!

-Ah, prazer Yin! Você vai se dar bem aqui no colégio! O pessoal é bem legal! Onde estudava antes de vir pra cá?

-Na escola celestial! É uma escola estrangeira, não fica na cidade!

-É estrangeira, mesmo! Nunca ouvi falar!

-Seu cabelo é lindo!

-Você acha? Os garotos dizem que ele é feio por ser rebelde! Inclusive, meu namorado terminou comigo por causa disso!

-Namorado?

Eu não tinha nem idéia do que era namorado. Lina dizia que era se apaixonar por alguém a ponto de querer um compromisso. Mas qual compromisso era esse? Ir ao shopping todos os dias?

-É, meu namorado! Você tem namorado, Yin?

-Ah, eu acho que não!

-Como assim "acho que não"?

-É que eu não sei o que é namorado! Minha melhor amiga diz que é uma espécie de compromisso, mas não tenho certeza!

Smoke pareceu surpresa com a resposta.

-Isso é muito surpreendente! Você é sincera, e eu gosto disto! Vou te contar o que é namorado!

E Smoke me contou tudo. Realmente era parecido com o que eu disse, mas o compromisso era parecido com o casamento, e o "divórcio" era mais fácil. Não precisava de papel. Quando o sinal tocou, corri para a sala do diretor. Ele me entregou uma agenda e um papel.

-Aqui estão os horários das matérias e a agenda do colégio! E boa sorte! Você vai precisar!- desejou o Diretor. Eu ia dizer "obrigado", quando ouvi uma voz:

-Ei Senhor Diretor, eu vim falar com você sobre... hein?

-Hã?- virei a cabeça, surpresa, e vi um coelho verde de olhos âmbar.


	4. Frente a frente

**Capítulo 4. - Frente a frente.**

YUCK NARRAÇÃO.

Quando entrei na sala do diretor pra falar sobre a próxima reunião de pais, percebi que tinha uma garota lá com ele. Era uma coelha rosa de olhos azuis.

-Oh, Yuck! Vai entrando!- mandou o diretor. Entrei na sala. Já tinha falado com o diretor antes, mas nunca com alguém presente. Muito menos uma garota. -Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Eu vim falar sobre a próxima reunião de pais!- respondi, tentando esconder a cara vermelha, mas sem sucesso. O diretor e a garota acabaram percebendo.

-Você está com algum problema?- perguntou a garota, estranhando meu nervosismo.

-Hein? Não, eu estou bem! Diretor, meus pais não poderão vir!

-Tudo bem, Yuck! Eles podem vir em outra ocasião!-respondeu o diretor. -Ah, me lembrei! Tem problema você mostrar a escola à Yin?

-Quem é Yin?

-A garota que está aqui presente! Pode mostrar a escola pra ela na hora do recreio?

-Ah, claro! Sem problema! O Yang vai ficar com a namorada, então tenho tempo de sobra!

-Muito bem! Acho melhor vocês dois irem para a sala de aula!

Ela e eu saímos da sala do diretor. No caminho para a sala de aula, que era a mesma, fomos conversando.

-Então o seu nome é Yuck? O meu é Yin!- falava a garota, se apresentando. Eu estava muito nervoso. Não tinha jeito com garotas.

-Sim, é como me chamam!- respondi, sem conseguir esconder meu nervosismo. É claro que a garota percebeu.

-Yuck, tem certeza de que está bem? Voltou a ficar vermelho! Acho que está com febre!

Ela ia colocar a mão na minha testa, mas eu recuei pra trás.

-Eu não estou com febre, Yin! É sério!

-Ah, então tá! Mas eu aconselho você a tomar cuidado com a saúde!

Depois de ela dizer esta frase, nós dois ficamos calados.

-"Ela parece um anjo!"- pensei, mas logo tirei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Eu era aluno de Satanás, não podia pensar um absurdo desses. Ou achava que não podia pensar. -"Eu sou mesmo um idiota!"

-É aqui a nossa sala?

-Hein? Ah, é sim!

O impulso me fez abrir a porta pra ela. Ou eu estava ficando maluco, ou tinha alguma coisa nas "entrelinhas".

-Está atrasado, Yuck! E você deve ser a aluna nova! Como se chama?- perguntou o professor.

-Yin!- respondeu a Yin, sem receio. Fiquei surpreso, já que é raro um aluno novo não sentir vergonha. Depois das apresentações, nos sentamos.


	5. A batalha entre o céu e o inferno

**Capítulo 5. - A primeira batalha entre o céu e o inferno.**

YIN NARRAÇÃO.

O tal garoto Yuck realmente era muito estranho. Eu notava o quanto ele ficava vermelho, mas quando eu perguntava o porquê, ele dizia que estava bem. Era obvio que ele não estava bem. O nervosismo por acaso é "bem"? Bom, voltando a história, me sentei do lado da Smoke, que já quis saber de todos os detalhes.

-Que detalhes?- perguntei, sem entender nada.

-Ora, você entrou na sala de aula com o Yuck! E ainda chegou atrasada!- respondeu ela. Com certeza ela achou que aí tinha coisa.

-Nós não fizemos nada! Eu estava na sala do Diretor quando ele entrou falando da reunião de pais! Aí nós viemos juntos pra sala! Mas o Diretor pediu pra ele me mostrar a escola e ele aceitou!

-Te mostrar a escola? Gozado, o Yuck não é de aceitar um pedido desses! Ele não se sente bem com mulheres! Tem vergonha!

De repente, tive um "click" na cabeça. Será que era por isso que ele estava vermelho? Agora eu sabia. Depois que a aula acabou, e o Yuck me mostrou a escola, fui dar uma volta pela cidade.

-Esta cidade é grande mesmo! O duro é esconder da Smoke que sou um anjo!- de repente, o bracelete que ganhei de Zeus começou a brilhar. Era sinal de que a fonte de energia Luminary estava perto. Depois de andar por um cinco minutos, vi algo brilhando e tive certeza de que era a fonte Luminary. Me transformei em anjo e fui ver. Era mesmo. Mas tinha um problema: a fonte tinha sido dividida em quatro partes ao cair na terra, e eu acabei achando uma. Quando estava prestes a pega-la, um raio passou de raspão em mim, fazendo um corte em meu braço. Olhei pra frente e fiquei surpresa ao ver um jovem de chifres. -Você é Satanás?

-Não, sou aluno dele! E você deve ser aluna de Zeus! Se quiser a parte da fonte, vai ter que lutar comigo!- respondeu ele, ficando em posição de ataque.

-Farei isto, sem dúvida!

Também fiquei em posição de ataque. Ele começou com um soco de direita, mas consegui me esquivar. O problema é que ele tinha uma cauda e me passou uma rasteira. Claro que eu fui direto pro chão.

-E então? Vai desistir, garota? Achei que Zeus ia mandar alguém mais forte!

-Nunca! Eu não vou desistir!- Coloquei as asas na frente de meu corpo e consegui defender o resto dos ataques. Joguei na sua frente uma luz tão forte que ele acabou tendo que colocar as mãos nos olhos. Aproveitei a oportunidade pra pegar a parte da fonte e abrir um portal para a casa que Zeus tinha conseguido pra mim. -Nunca achei que seria tão fácil!

Voltei ao normal e fui para o quarto guardar a parte que tinha conseguido.


	6. Trabalhando lado a lado

**Capítulo 6. - Trabalhando lado a lado.**

YUCK NARRAÇÃO.

Estava com uma raiva danada no dia seguinte. Tinha perdido a batalha pra recuperar a parte da fonte, e ainda pra uma garota. Yang quase não teve coragem de falar comigo.

-Yuck! Você... acordou... com a perna... esquerda?- perguntou ele, com medo e se sentando ao meu lado no ônibus da escola.

-Não, foi pior do que isso! Ontem aconteceu a primeira batalha do céu e o inferno... E EU PERDI PRA UMA GAROTA!- berrei, o que fez o ônibus inteiro me olhar. Virei a cara constrangido.

-Ei pessoal, não é nada demais! Ele apenas levou um fora de uma garota, só isso!

Quase quis fuzilar o Yang por ter inventado isso num ônibus com tanta gente. Já tinha levado um fora de uma garota do inferno por quem tinha me interessado.

-Yang, você não podia ter inventado uma desculpa melhor?

-Eu não podia dizer que você perdeu uma batalha pra uma garota! Ei, espera aí! Quem luta por Zeus é uma garota?

-Sim! Ela me derrotou ao colocar uma luz na minha frente, me fazendo tapar os olhos, e fugiu com a parte da fonte Luminary!

-Parte?

-É! Quando a fonte caiu na terra deve ter se dividido! São quatro partes! Devo achar as outras três antes da anja! Essa batalha vai ficar divertida!

De repente, o ônibus parou na frente de uma casa que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Yin saiu da casa e subiu no ônibus. É claro que Yang notou minha cara de bobo.

-Você é apaixonado pela Yin! E não adianta fingir, que eu sei!

Fiquei vermelho como um pimentão, mas disfarcei quando Yin passou por mim.

-Pode ser que tenha razão! Mas até lá, é nosso segredo!

-Deixa comigo!

Eu notei que Yin tinha um curativo no braço, mas não perguntei nada porque achei que fosse apenas um arranhão, e ela não parecia preocupada. De repente, o ônibus começou a ficar desgovernado. Isso assustou todo mundo, inclusive Yang e eu. Abri a janela e coloquei a cabeça pra fora. Estávamos indo na direção de um abismo.

-É O NOSSO FIM!- ouvi a Smoke berrar atrás de mim. Quando o ônibus caiu do barranco, fechei os olhos, mas estranhei que o ônibus parou de cair de repente. Coloquei a cabeça para fora da janela e me surpreendi ao ver a mesma anja que tinha duelado comigo segurando o ônibus com as mãos.

-É ela a anja que te venceu?- perguntou o Yang para mim, também com a cabeça pra fora da janela.

-Sim! Você pode achar estranho o que vou dizer, mas tenho que ajuda-la! Ela não vai agüentar sozinha!- respondi.

-O que? Mas vocês são inimigos!

-Eu sei! Mas o pessoal não tem nada a ver com a nossa briga! Eu tenho que ajuda-la!

Como todos estavam apavorados, ninguém reparou que eu tomei minha forma de diabo e saí voando pela janela. A anja levou um susto quando eu também comecei a erguer o ônibus com as mãos.

-O que faz aqui? Achei que fôssemos inimigos!- comentou ela, sem entender nada.

-Ainda decidiremos quem vencerá! Mas essas pessoas não têm nada a ver com a nossa guerra! Eu não vou envolver pessoas inocentes!

A anja não quis discutir, e nós dois colocamos o ônibus em segurança.

-Legal! Estamos salvos!- comemorou o Yang dentro do ônibus. Quando olhei para a anja, ela já tinha sumido. Voltei ao normal e entrei no ônibus antes dele partir.


	7. A segunda batalha

**Capítulo 7. - A segunda batalha.**

YIN NARRAÇÃO.

Eu não estava muito atenta na aula àquele dia. Só tinha na cabeça o que o tal diabinho tinha dito de manhã.

-"Ele não quis envolver pessoas inocentes? Como assim? Eu nunca ouvi falar de um diabo que se importasse em ferir pessoas!"- pensei, lembrando de tudo até ali.

-Ei, Yin!- chamou a Smoke, interrompendo meus pensamentos. -Vou fazer uma festa do pijama esta noite! Você quer ir? Minha mãe vai fazer cachorro quente!

-Depende o lugar onde você mora! Onde é?

-Na rua São Vicente, 528!

-São Vicente? É nessa rua que fica a minha casa! É claro que eu vou!

-Ótimo! A festa é ás 20 horas! Não esquece de levar o saco de dormir!

-Pode deixar!

Como combinado, lá estava eu na casa da Smoke. Contando com ela e comigo, eram cinco meninas ao todo. Smoke não é de convidar muita gente. Antes dos cachorros-quentes chegarem, nós começamos um jogo.

-Ok! Nós vamos jogar o jogo da verdade! E começaremos pela Yin!- anunciou uma das meninas, olhando pra mim. -Yin, você... gosta... do Yuck?

-É claro que gosto do Yuck! Somos colegas de classe!

-Não nesse sentido!- interrompeu a Smoke. -O sentido é este: você gosta muito do Yuck a ponto de querê-lo como namorado?

Fiquei muda com a pergunta. Nunca tinha pensado no Yuck como namorado. Demorei 10 segundos para pronunciar alguma coisa.

-E... eu... eu não sei! Acho que...

-Olha o cachorro-quente!- avisou a mãe da Smoke, trazendo os cachorros-quentes. Dei um suspiro de alívio, enquanto pegava um cachorro-quente. Felizmente, as meninas esqueceram a pergunta. Depois de comermos, fomos ver TV, para só então dormir. Mas eu não dormia, só refletia.

-"Será que é possível o Yuck virar meu namorado? Eu não posso namorar o Yuck! Nem sequer sentir nada por ele! Vou embora da terra quando a missão acabar!"- pensei, um pouco triste. Até perceber que meu bracelete começou a brilhar novamente. Me transformei em anjo e saí da casa da Smoke voando. Ainda tinha o corte no braço da última batalha, não poderia quebrar uma perna. Quando cheguei ao lugar onde estava a segunda parte, levei um susto: o diabinho já estava lá, com a parte da fonte na mão.

-Você pode ter levado a primeira parte, mas não vai levar a segunda!- respondeu ele, como se tivesse certeza do que estava dizendo.

-Isso é o que nós veremos! CETRO ANGELICAL!

Usei o poder de um cetro que tinha ganhado de Zeus e acertei a perna dele, fazendo um corte profundo.

-CETRO DO DIABO!- Aí que ele se zangou: também usou seu cetro e me fez um corte na barriga. Felizmente não foi tão profundo, ou eu teria grandes problemas. Mas eu cheguei a berrar de dor e parar de voar, caindo no chão. -Isso é por quase ter me deixado cego na última batalha!

Ele abriu um portal e sumiu com a segunda parte da fonte. Com dificuldade, voei para a casa da Smoke, e ao chegar lá, voltei ao normal. Tirei a parte de cima do pijama e dei uma examinada no corte.

-O que está fazendo?- perguntou a Smoke, sonolenta, ao me ver acordada. Ela falou baixinho pra não acordar as outras.

-Eu estou com um corte horrível e esqueci minha pomada em casa! Você me empresta a sua?- perguntei, aos sussurros. Ela levantou da cama e pegou a pomada no armário. Quando foi me entregar, reparou no corte que eu havia falado.

-Credo! Como foi que você fez esse corte? Aproveita e coloca isto!- ela me estendeu umas bandagens também. -Amanhã você dá um jeito melhor!

-Valeu, Smoke!

Depois de passar a pomada e colocar as bandagens, nós duas voltamos a dormir.


	8. O beijo de Yin e Yuck

**Capítulo 8. - O primeiro beijo de Yin e Yuck.**

YUCK NARRAÇÃO.

Cinco dias depois, meu humor continuava ótimo. Tinha uma parte da fonte também, o que significava que eu estava empatado com a tal anja. E coloquei umas bandagens na perna. Mas só contei que tinha uma parte da fonte pro Yang bem depois.

-Eu disse que a batalha ia ficar divertida!- falei para o Yang, com um ar vitorioso. Ele fez uma cara de "não to nem aí!".

-Yuck, eu não sei o porquê, mas tem algo estranho nisso tudo! Algo que você ainda não sabe!- respondeu ele, o que me fez estranhar. Até que eu vi a Yin passando por mim com uma pilha de livros e fiquei vermelho. Já nos conhecíamos há quase duas semanas, e desta vez estava com coragem suficiente para me declarar. Até que notei que ela estava indo na direção da escadaria sem perceber. Corri até ela e consegui pega-la antes que caísse da escada.

-Yu... Yuck!- espantou-se ela, com a cara vermelha. Eu a segurava pelas costas para que não caísse no chão, enquanto suas mãos estavam nos meus ombros.

-De... desculpa!- pedi, tão vermelho quanto ela. Quando a mesma ficou de pé, eu a soltei. -Eu peço desculpas, Yin! É sério! Você ia cair da escada e eu te segurei!

-Tudo bem, Yuck! Não precisa pedir desculpas!

-Ah, eu lembrei de algo que ia te perguntar: Yin, você aceita... aceita... aceita sair comigo?

-Sa... sair com você?

Ela parecia ter sido pega de surpresa.

-Se você não quiser eu vou entender, sem problema!

-Não, eu quero sim! Onde a gente se encontra?

-Na frente do colégio, na hora da saída!

-Então está bem! Até a hora da saída!

Ela recolheu os livros e correu pra sala de aula. No final da aula, nos encontramos no portão e fomos ter o nosso encontro. Antes de chegarmos ao local aonde íamos, reparei que ela olhava fixamente para minha mão direita.

-O que foi?

-Ah, nada! Eu só estava olhando essa marca na sua mão direita! O que significa?

Olhei para a marca na minha mão direita. Era um cetro de fogo, a marca que mostrava que eu pertencia ao inferno.

-É uma marca de nascença! Todos na minha família têm! Mas só a minha é na mão direita! O resto da família tem nas outras partes do corpo!

-Puxa, que maneiro!- Ela enlaçou o meu braço esquerdo com o braço direito dela, me fazendo ficar vermelho. Nós logo chegamos ao local. -Que lindo! Parece um paraíso tropical!

-Sabia que você ia gostar!- Nos sentamos num tronco que tinha na beira do lago. -Yin, eu preciso dizer algo pra você, mesmo que você não entenda!

-Mesmo que eu não entenda? Agora eu não entendi mesmo!

Eu segurei uma de suas mãos.

-Eu sei que te conheço só há duas semanas! Eu admito, é um tempo curto demais pra te dizer o que tenho pra dizer, mas a questão é essa: eu te amo, Yin!

Yin ficou muda depois que eu disse "eu te amo!" pra ela. Eu achei que ela fosse me dar um fora, então abaixei a cabeça, chateado. Mas levei um susto quando a senti me abraçando.

-Eu também te amo, Yuck!

Ela soltou o abraço e me beijou. Foi um beijo na boca, e eu fiquei surpreso, mas acabei correspondendo. Um beijo doce de dois jovens de 13 anos!


	9. A descoberta

**Capítulo 9. - A descoberta.**

YIN NARRAÇÃO.

Aquele beijo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior foi como um sonho. Eu tinha me declarado para o Yuck quando ele fez o mesmo. Eu não conseguia prestar atenção na aula novamente, já que tinha passado a noite toda pensando naquele beijo e no dono dele.

-YIN!- berrou o professor pela terceira vez, me despertando dos meus pensamentos novamente. -Agora chega de dormir! Mais uma e você vai pra fora!

-De... desculpa, professora!- pedi, escondendo mais um bocejo. Olhei para o Yuck, e vi que ele também não parecia muito atento.

-Você está com algum problema, amiga?- perguntou a Smoke, aos sussurros, preocupada. Me virei pra ela e respondi no mesmo tom:

-Te conto tudo na hora do recreio!

Quando o recreio chegou, contei tudo para a Smoke: a declaração, o beijo, a distração na aula... tudo!

-Então você e o Yuck estão namorando?

-Não, não estamos namorando! Eu o amo e ele me ama, mas não podemos namorar!

-Ué, por que não? Algo te impede?

-Sim! Eu não vou ficar nesta escola o ano inteiro! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vou ter que partir!

-Partir? E pra onde você vai?

Dei um suspiro. Era hora de contar toda a verdade.

-Vem comigo, Smoke!

Nós duas fomos para o ginásio. Felizmente, não tinha ninguém lá. Mostrei minha verdadeira forma, que assustou a Smoke.

-Vo... você é...

-Uma anja! Fui mandada pra cá por Zeus, para achar uma fonte de energia chamada Luminary antes que ela caia nas mãos do aluno de Satanás!

-E... então essa escola celestial é uma escola de anjos?

-É isso aí!

Smoke ficou muda por uns segundos. Depois abriu um sorriso.

-Isso explica aquele corte enorme na sua barriga e o motivo de você ter sumido quando o ônibus caiu no barranco! Que legal, eu tenho uma amiga anja!

Fiquei feliz com sua reação e nós duas nos abraçamos.

-Desculpa não ter contado antes!

-Eu entendo, Yin! Você não iria esconder algo de mim sem uma razão! Mas você já tem a tal fonte?

-Não! Quando ela caiu na terra, se dividiu em quatro partes! Eu possuo uma parte e o aluno de Satanás possui outra! Faltam duas partes! Quando as quatro se juntarem, poderá ser feito um desejo! Sem regras!

-Ei Yin, se você juntar as quatro partes, poderá desejar se transformar numa coelha normal e ficar com o Yuck!

-Poderia, mas a fonte é para Zeus! Mesmo assim, melhor eu contar ao Yuck que sou uma anja! Opa!- meu bracelete começou a brilhar novamente. -A terceira parte da fonte se revelou! Smoke, diga que eu passei mal e fui pra casa, ta?

-Tá legal! Boa sorte, Yin!

-Valeu!

Saí voando pela janela do ginásio. Quando cheguei ao local da batalha, o diabinho já estava lá.

-Estou impressionado! Apesar do corte fatal na barriga, veio até aqui! Meus parabéns! Mas desta vez, será pior!

Pegamos nossos cetros, e começamos a lutar. A luta era há poucos metros de um abismo.

-CETRO ANGELICAL!

-CETRO DO DIABO!

Esse golpe parecia ser um cabo de guerra, pois ambos tínhamos força muito parecida. Mas eu concentrei mais força e rebati o golpe dele contra si mesmo. O golpe atingiu as asas dele, que ficaram muito feridas, e a luva da mão direita rasgou. Foi aí que arregalei os olhos. Na sua mão direita tinha uma marca em forma de cetro de fogo, a mesma marca que o Yuck tinha. Isso só mostrava que aquele diabinho que era meu inimigo, era o...

-E... essa marca...

Ele notou que eu olhava pra sua marca.

-Gostou? É o símbolo do inferno, que mostra que eu tenho que acabar com você!-Voltamos a brigar. Num momento da briga, ele caiu do abismo. Como estava com as asas feridas, não poderia se salvar. Foi por isso que agarrei sua mão. -O... o que?

-Não me pergunte o porquê!

Quando ele encostou os pés no chão, soltei sua mão.

-Mesmo que tenha me salvado, ainda será minha inimiga!

-É, uma inimiga que foge com a terceira parte!

Agarrei a terceira parte e fugi dali. Estava muito confusa ao descobrir que lutava contra o Yuck todo esse tempo.


	10. Revelando a verdade

**Capítulo 10. – Revelando a verdade.**

YUCK NARRAÇÃO.

Minha inimiga anja tinha fugido com a terceira parte, e eu sabia que a luta seria pra valer quando fosse localizada a quarta parte da fonte. Sabe-se lá o que Satanás ia pedir, mas eu não estava nem aí. Só queria acabar logo com isso.

-O que você acha que Satanás vai pedir?- perguntou o Yang, no dia seguinte à terceira batalha.

-Com certeza que Zeus e todo o pessoal do céu seja destruído!- respondi, sem muito interesse. -E eu não ligo!

-Não liga mesmo? Nessa terceira batalha, a tal anja salvou sua vida! Deve uma a ela!

Relembrei da terceira batalha, quando a tal anja agarrou minha mão quando eu caí do abismo. Não entendia por que ela tinha feito aquilo se éramos inimigos. Até que me deu um "click" na cabeça.

-Ei, espera aí! O que você quis dizer com "devo uma a ela"? TÁ DIZENDO QUE EU GOSTO DELA?

-E... eu não disse isso! Calma! Mas tem que ter alguma razão pra ela ter te salvado! Foi como eu disse outro dia: tem algo estranho que você ainda não sabe!

-Mas agora eu estou com outra dúvida! Sabe o cetro de fogo, nossa marca do inferno?

-Sei! A minha fica na perna! Por quê? Qual é o problema com a marca?

-É que na batalha, a anja viu minha marca, e parecia meio assustada!

-Vai ver ela não conhecia a marca do inferno! Ah, lá vem a Yin! Deve estar indo pra casa!

Quando ela me viu, dei um olá balançando a mão pra ela. Ela apenas abanou a mão, deu um sorriso e saiu correndo como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa.

-O que deu nela, Yang?

-Eu não sei! Você não fez nada errado quando se declarou pra ela, né? Como tentar beija-la a força!

-E CLARO QUE NÃO! EU NÃO FIZ NADA!- De repente, meu pulso começou a brilhar. -Que hora pra quarta parte se revelar! Ainda bem que não é horário de escola! Mas já é de tardezinha! Me deseje sorte!

-Boa sorte!

Me transformei em diabinho e voei para o lugar onde estava a quarta parte. Claro que não pude voar tão alto, pois minhas asas estavam feridas e eu poderia cair no chão.

A anja chegou logo depois de mim.

-Atrasada como sempre!

-Não estou a fim de brigar com você! Só de pegar a quarta parte e ir embora!- respondeu ela. Reparei que ela estava com um desânimo enorme, mas poderia ser um truque. Me coloquei em posição de ataque. Mas ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e caiu de joelhos.

-Vamos lutar logo! Não entendo por que está fazendo tudo isso! É alguma espécie de armadilha?- Ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou, ainda de joelhos. Notei que estava chorando. Não entendi o porquê, mas meu coração deu um pulo. Comecei a refletir. -"O... o que está acontecendo? Por que ela está chorando? E por que eu estou me sentindo esquisito?"

Ela ficou de pé e enxugou as lágrimas. Se colocou em posição de ataque.

-Eu não queria lutar, mas se é isso que você quer, não tenho escolha!

Começamos a lutar. Ambos usávamos o cetro, mas por alguma razão, ela não estava usando o tal ataque do cetro angelical.

-CETRO DO DIABO!- Usei o poder do cetro e a derrubei no chão. Impedi que ela se levantasse colocando o cetro no seu pescoço. -É, você perdeu!

Ela começou a chorar. Fiquei confuso novamente, até ela pronunciar:

-Você seria capaz de me matar? Hein, Yuck? SERIA CAPAZ DE ME MATAR?

-Hã?- tirei o cetro do seu pescoço. -Do que você me chamou?

-De Yuck! Eu sei que é você, ainda mais depois de ver sua marca de nascença!- ela colocou a mão num colar que tinha no pescoço. Já tinha visto aquele colar. -FORMA DE COELHA!- Ela se transformou numa coelha comum. Levei um susto ao ver quem era. -Sou eu, Yuck!

-Yin?- Voltei a forma de coelho também e fui até ela, colocando a mão no ombro dela. -Po... por que não me contou?

-Eu pretendia contar antes da terceira batalha, mas depois de ver a marca, perdi a coragem!

Entreguei a minha parte da fonte e a quarta, e ela juntou com as dela, formando a fonte completa.

-O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? POR QUE PARARAM DE LUTAR?

Levei um susto ao ouvir este grito. Satanás apareceu atrás de mim, e Zeus apareceu atrás de Yin.


	11. O desejo de Yuck

**Capítulo 11. - O desejo de Yuck.**

YIN NARRAÇÃO.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Satanás reparou que eu estava com a fonte e me deu um soco, pegando-a. Eu acabei caindo em cima de Zeus, e nós dois ficamos muito feridos quando Satanás nos deu um golpe. Yuck olhava tudo assustado.

-Você perdeu, Zeus! E como recompensa, vou desejar a destruição de todos os anjos!- comemorava Satanás. Zeus e eu estávamos muito fracos para fazer alguma coisa. Satanás ergueu a fonte para cima. -Fonte Luminary, eu desejo...

Antes dele fazer seu pedido, Yuck lhe deu um soco e agarrou a fonte, deixando Zeus e eu surpresos.

-... que Yin, Yang e eu viremos coelhos normais e a destruição de todos os diabos!- completou ele, erguendo a fonte.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!!- berrou Satanás. Em dois segundos, ele e todos os diabos do inferno foram destruídos. Em seguida, uma aura cobriu Yuck e eu, nos transformando em coelhos completos.

-Po... por que fez isso? Achei que gostasse de ser um diabo!- comentou Zeus com Yuck, ainda sem entender nada.

-Eu gosto!- ele me abraçou por trás. -Mas gosto mais da Yin!

-Ei Yuck!- chamou alguém. Era Yang, acompanhado de Smoke. -Que bom que você está bem! E... esse aí é Zeus?

-É uma longa história, Yang! Uma aura cobriu você também?

-Sim! Você desejou o que penso que desejou?

-É isso aí!

-Ei Senhor Zeus, é uma honra conhecer o senhor!- cumprimentou Smoke, apertando a mão de Zeus. -Venham! Eu pago uma pizza pra todo mundo!

-Ih, não vai dar! Eu tenho que voltar para o céu! Eu voltarei, Yin! E se comporte!- avisou Zeus, desaparecendo dali. Em seguida, dei um beijo em Yuck na boca.

-Ei Yin, você e o Yuck vão ficar aí parados? Vão ter a eternidade toda pra se beijar!- brincou o Yang. Yuck e eu rimos, e nós quatro fomos para a pizzaria. **Fim!!!**


End file.
